Star Trek: Invasion
| Developer = Warthog Games | Released = | Year = 2377 | Stardate = 54111.79 - 54620.74 | rating = | Reference = (US) (UK) (Germany) (France) }} :This article concerns the PlayStation game. For the novel series, see ''Star Trek: Invasion!.'' Star Trek: Invasion is a space combat game, produced by Activision and Warthog Games in 2000. Setting The game takes place after the end of the Dominion War, occurring over several months in 2377. With Borg ships detected in the Titan system, and encroaching on Klingon space, Starfleet is mobilizing a force of ships to repel the invasion. Ryan Cooper, a newly graduated ensign, and member of Red Squad, is one of the pilots assigned to Lieutenant Commander Worf aboard the [[#USS Typhon|USS Typhon]]. However, as the game progresses, the Borg threat is suddenly dwarfed by the re-emergence of an alien race, the Kam'Jahtae, descendants of an ancient Klingon enemy, the Hur'q. The reawakened Kam'Jahtae seek to reclaim the space they previously controlled, and are using the [[#USS Sentinel|USS Sentinel]] in their plans. Cooper and the Typhon find themselves racing against time to prevent an all-out invasion of the galaxy. Credits Cast *Patrick Stewart as Captain Jean-Luc Picard *Michael Dorn as Commander Worf *Judi Durand as Computer Voice *David Graf as Klingon Captain *Wendy Schenker as Captain Blackwood *Joel Swetow as Cardassian Gul, Borg drone *Greg Ellis as Kam'Jahtae Commander *Terrence Beasor as Hur'q Commander, Borg drone *C.B. as Borg *Jenette Goldstein as Typhon Engineer *David McCharen as Kam'Jahtae Pilot, Borg *Tony Pasqualini as Captain Brennan *Richard Penn as Commander Cates, Borg *David Randolph as Ensign Cooper, Borg *Anthony Korotko as Wingmen *Matt Morton as Wingmen *Erica Deonne as Wingmen *Anna Mac as Wingmen Crew In-game credits * Lead Programmer: Mike Anthony * Programmers: Dave Anthony, Steve Davies, Martin Turton, John Gibson, Tim Coupe, Jason 'Slacks' Blundell * Lead/Conceptual Artist: Han Randhawa * Artists: Nathan Roberts, Marcus Tanner, Steve Millership, Nolan Rowles, Andy Whalley * Lead Designer: Haydn Dalton * Designers: Chris Graham, Andy 'DJ' Santos * Music Produced & Directed by: Dave Blinston * Music Composed by: Ian Livingston * Sound Designed by: Dave Blinston, Ian Livingston * Activision Producer: Rob Letts * Warthog Producers: Haydn Dalton, Tim Coupe, Paul Johnson * FMV by Havok: Matt Wood, John Lomax, Roy Fielding, Paul Jones, John Hackleton * Warthog Lead Tester: Jon Spencer * Warthog QA: Tim Welch, Mike Taylor, Jon Radcliffe, Chris Grindey, Phil Mervik Manual credits ;Activision: * Executive Producer: Rob Letts * Associate Producer: Eric Koch * Production Tester: Peter Muravez * Vice President, European Studios: Julian Lynn-Evans * Executive Vice President, Worldwide Studios: Michael Pole * Global Brand Manager: Jenny Stornetta * Associate Brand Manager: Mike Webster * Vice President - Global Brand Management: Ehtisham Rabbani * Executive Vice President - Global Brand Management: Kathy Vrabek ;Public Relations * VP Corporate Communications: Maryanne Lataif * Senior Manager, Corporate Communications: Michelle Nino ;International Marketing * Product Manager, UK: Chris Lewis, Matti Kuorejarvi * PR Manager, ROE (Rest of Europe): Sarah Ricchiuti * PR Manager, UK: Sarah Ricchiuti * Marketing Director, Germany: Andreas Stock * Brand Manager, Germany: Achim Kaspers * PR Director, Germany: Markus Wilding * Marketing Manager, France: Bernard Sizey * Brand Manager, France: Guillaume Lairan * PR Manager, France: Diane de Domecy * Marketing Director, Asia Pacific: Paul Butcher, Leigh Glover * Product Manager, Asia Pacific; Director, Latin America: Sandi Isaacs * Coordinator, Latin America: Rosa Leon ;Localizations * Localization Manager, UK/RoE: Nathalie Dove * Localization Supervisor, UK: Peter Nielsen * Localization Assistant: Mark Nutt * Localization Director, Germany: Natascha Conrad * German Localization by: Effective Media GmbH * Creative Services Manager UK/RoE: Jackie Whale * Creative Services Artworker: David Ashton * Voice-Over Directed by: Jonathan Knight * Voice-Over Produced by: Laird M. Malamed * Special Thanks: Mitch Lasky, Laird Malamed ;QA Credits * QA Manager: Joe Favazza * Senior Project Lead: Joe Favazza * Project Lead: Kragen Lum * Floor Lead: Bruce Campbell * Testers: Jairo Silva, John Cung, Travis Tremblay, Leo Zuniga, Ben Deguzman, Damian Fischer, Kevin Sodini ;Special Thanks * Jim Summers, Jason Wong, Indra Gunawan, Tanya Langston, Nicholas Favazza, Nathan Lum ;Cast * Casting Director: Ron Surma * Casting Assistant: Chad Struck * Loop Group Casting: Barbara Harris, Mary Ellen Forman * Voice Over Recorded at: POP Sound ;Viacom Consumer Products/Paramount Pictures: * Director, Product Development - Interactive and Technology: Harry Lang * Supervisor, Product Development - Interactive and Technology: Daniel Felts * Special Thanks: Pam Newton, Terri Helton, Andrea Hein, Gerald Kline, Juliet Dutton, Rick Berman, Peter Lauritson, Dave Rossi * Very Special Thanks: Gene Roddenberry Uncredited * Written by: James Swallow Missions 1: Raw Recruits, Part One *Location: Phoenix system Basic training, designed to help the pilot get to grips with maneuvering controls, and basic weapons drills. Practice using the tractor beam is also included. 1a: Raw Recruits, Part Two *Location: Phoenix system More advanced training, building on the lessons learned in the last level. Training is interrupted by the arrival of a force of Romulan fighters, which are quickly dispatched. :To unlock mission 1b, this mission must be completed in less than five minutes, twenty seconds and with a 40% accuracy. 1b: Seek and Destroy *Location: Phoenix system As a reward for your excellent work during training, you are assigned to escort the Enterprise through a hazardous asteroid field to the deployment area at the far edge. Another force of Romulan fighters attempts to intercept the ship. En route, reports come through that contact has been lost with the USS Sentinel, on shakedown in the region. 2: Unusual Suspects *Location: Xeria The Romulans have launched a raid on Xeria, a world near the Neutral Zone. Red Squad is to engage and determine the cause of the attack. After dispatching a squadron of fighters, a Romulan warbird decloaks and continues the attack. The Romulans reveal that the Sentinel engaged another warbird in orbit of Rkar N'ra in the Titan system, and their actions had been in retaliation for the unwarranted attack. 2a: Without Order *Location: Near the Able Star Phoenix system A Cardassian splinter group, containing former members of the Obsidian Order, has raided Federation Outpost Sierra VI and stolen top-secret technology. The Valkyrie squadron must eliminate a group of Cardassian fighters, and then disable a Cardassian freighter before it reaches a transwarp conduit located in the system and escapes. 3: Rightful Masters *Location: en route to the planet Ga-oh from Hino Red Squad has been assigned to escort a convoy of Bajoran freighters between two of their colony planets. En route, the convoy comes under attack from a squadron of unidentified vessels, and must be protected at all costs. 4: Bad Altitude *Location: Zeiko'ta V The Kam'Jahtae, as the unidentified attackers are called, have been spotted in the atmosphere of this planet. Cooper and the Valkyrie squadron must engage the Kam'Jahtae units in-atmosphere, and protect the Typhon from a concerted counter-attack. :This mission, as with all planet-based missions, sees a modification to the game physics - fighters are affected by planetary gravity, and maneuver differently to space-based missions. :Mission 4a can be unlocked by completing this mission in less than six minutes, forty-four seconds with a 40% accuracy. 4a: Escort Service *Location: en route to Epoch Despite victory at Zeiko'ta V, the Federation has suffered heavily after a simultaneous attack on the planet Epoch. Starfleet has dispatched a medical transport to begin relief efforts, and Cooper is assigned to provide escort. 5: Alien Chronicles *Location: Iridis Fire Nebula A shuttlecraft assigned to the [[#USS Sentinel|USS Sentinel]] has been located in the Iridis Fire Nebula - a dangerous area of space, containing volatile metreon gas. Cooper is dispatched alone to retrieve the shuttlecraft and return it to the Typhon. After retrieval, the Typhon comes under attack from two Marshal cruisers. :Both missions 5a and 5b are unlocked by locating certain objects, and using the tractor beam to scan or bring them aboard. 5a: The Infernal Machine *Location: Norse system The Vanguard complex that housed the dormant Kam'Jahtae has been located in the Norse system, attempting to create a wormhole that will launch it into the heart of Federation space. After dispatching a raiding party, Cooper must disable the complex's shields using mines, then eliminate the shield generators entirely, before destroying the vessel. Secrets *Once you have taken out the generators, the other Valkyries will assist you in sending the spine vessel back pieces. Before you totally destroy the spine vessel, you have to obtain the secret in this mission. Once the spine vessel is destroyed, the mission is over. *You can obtain the secret once you have subjected the spine vessel to a thorough pounding. It will release an object for you to tractor in. Your reward will be the Photonic Missile. 5b: The Host *Location: edge of the Iridis Fire Nebula The sentient starship Gomtuu has returned to Federation space, and has been detected near the Iridis Fire Nebula. Cooper is assigned to protect the vessel from a large force of Kam'Jahtae vessels. 6: Prey for Danger *Location: R'ka N'ra A Klingon assault force has reached R'ka N'ra, and requests assistance from the Valkyrie squadron and the Typhon in dealing with a Kam'Jahtae heavy cruiser in orbit, as well as a squadron of enemy fighters. :Destroying all enemy fighters unlocks mission 6a. 6a: Piercing Encounters *Location: Between R'ka N'ra and Regula II A Borg advance force has reached the area - and launches an attack on the Typhon. The Valkyrie squadron must prevent the vessel's assimilation. 7: Red Sunset *Location: New Talib in the Scorpion Planet Cluster The Typhon, having sustained heavy damage in the Borg attack, is stranded in low orbit. Warp engines are down, and a squadron of Kam'Jahtae kamikaze cruisers are en route to take out the Typhon. 8: Edge of the Abyss *Location: In orbit of Lycosa, in the tail of the Scorpion Cluster The Cardassian splinter group from "Without Order" has attacked the Steamrunner-class vessel, [[#USS Discovery|USS Discovery]] during its investigation of a black hole. The ship is without power, and drifting towards the event horizon. Escape pods have been launched, and these must be ferried back to the Typhon while fending off the Cardassians. 8a: Best of Enemies *Location: near Lycosa A Kam'Jahtae heavy cruiser has captured members of the Discovery crew, and the Typhon must make a dangerous rescue attempt. The Valkyrie squadron must provide cover for the rescue. The mission is complicated by the arrival of two additional cruisers, who lock onto the Typhon with tractor beams and rig to self-destruct. 9: Shackled *Location: edge of the Orion's Treasure constellation A group of Nausicaan pirates have captured a Klingon prison barge, and are heading for their outpost. The barge's escorts are to be eliminated, and its communications disabled. Following the successful capture of the barge, Cooper must shadow the barge to the outpost (an abandoned Cardassian station), and disable the station's shields to allow allied forces access. 10: The Breeding Grounds *Location: within the Orion's Treasure constellation A distress signal has been received from an alien shuttlecraft. Upon arrival, Cooper discovers a deadly space-dwelling parasite colony and must eliminate the queen creature to recover the shuttle and its occupants. 10a: Silent Stock *Location: Approaching Apex IX, Titan system The Typhon is approaching the planet of origin for the shuttlecraft recovered in "The Breeding Grounds". Before the Valkyries can be launched, a Kam'Jahtae assault force ambushes the Starfleet ship, and Fortress Mode must be engaged. Manning a pulse phaser turret, Cooper must help hold off the enemy attack. :This mission sees a change in gameplay: the player takes control of a 360-degree turret, with no maneuvering capabilities. Weapons are restricted to pulse phasers and slow-load torpedoes. 10b: David and Goliath *Location: The Apostle asteroid belt, formerly Apex IX The Kam'Jahtae have reduced Apex IX to a cloud of debris, and are mining valuable ores from the wreckage. Cooper must use stealth to approach the main mining complex and plant three specially-designed torpedoes there. 11: Killing Time *Location: near the Mekoria Quasar A temporary wormhole has formed as a result of local gravitational distortions, and a group of Kam'Jahtae heavy cruisers are attempting to exploit this phenomenon. The vessels and their escorts must be destroyed. 12: Moving Heaven and Earth *Location: Utach'a, near Pitheon VI, Titan system A Klingon colony is under attack from the Kam'Jahtae. Fragments of a shattered planet in the system, Mogus, are being launched towards the planet. Cooper and the Valkyrie squadron must destroy the fragments before they strike the colony. Once the fragments are eliminated, the Kam'Jahtae vessel responsible for accelerating the Mogus fragments towards the colony must be engaged. 13: The Bigger They Are, Part One *Location: orbit of O'Marek, Titan system A small fleet of Borg cubes has entered the sector, slaved to the lead cube. After engaging the escort vessels, Cooper must infiltrate the lead cube and capture its transwarp coil, before escaping the resultant overload, which will wipe out the entire fleet. 13a: The Bigger They Are, Part Two *Location: atmosphere of Corax III The Typhon s engines are down, and a Borg force is en route to recover the captured transwarp coil – the coil is unstable, and any damage could result in a catastrophic subspace detonation. Unable to launch fighters, the Typhon must hold off the attacking Borg vessels in Fortress Mode. 13b: Deadforms *Location: near the remains of Mogus A group of unidentified cruisers, not resembling Kam'Jahtae ships previously encountered, are seeding the Typhon s course with the parasites encountered in "The Breeding Grounds". These vessels must be eliminated, taking care not to destroy the pods they drop and release the parasite swarms within. 13c: Deadspace *Location: outskirts of the Orion Nebula A Borg squadron is en route to attack Starbase 212. Without sufficient fighters to launch an effective defense, the Typhon s turrets are all that stand between the outpost and the Borg. :This mission is only accessible after winning all four available medals, or through the cheat code. 14: No Mans Land, Part One *Location: atmosphere of TDA-34 A wormhole generator has been detected in the system, protected by a mixed group of Kam'Jahtae fighters, and attack ships of a similar design to the unidentified cruisers. The Valkyrie squadron, led by Worf, must clear the way for the Typhon to enter the wormhole. In the midst of the battle, Captain Picard hails Worf and reports that the Federation Science Council has analyzed data taken from previous encounters, and they discovered that the Kam'Jahtae share a genetic structure with the Hur'q, an alien race previously thought to be extinct. This aggravates Worf, who shares with Picard that the Hur'q invaded Kronos over a thousand years prior, and almost destroyed the Klingon Empire. The unidentified vessels are modern Hur'q warships, now allied with their ancestors. Worf vows that the Hur'q must not rise again, and end the threat once and for all as they are a threat to the entire galaxy. At the same time, interspatial pulses are detected coming from the Sentinel – Brennan is forcing open a rift in the vicinity. 14a: No Mans Land, Part Two *Location: Betalon, Antiriad system The Hur'q have assembled massive defenses to prevent the Typhon from returning through the wormhole. These defenses must be eliminated in order to seal the wormhole. 15: The Sentinel Returns *Location: Deep in the Titan system, close to Deadspace The Sentinel has finally been located. After Captain Brennan refuses to stand down his vessel, the Valkyrie squadron is dispatched to disable her engines; however, before they can do so, the Sentinel jumps to warp. A Hur'q vessel then waylays the Typhon before it can give chase. The massive vessel separates and employs ramming tactics in an attempt to stop the pursuit. 16: End of Eternity *Location: outskirts of Deadspace The Sentinel has been tracked to a vast interspatial rift, the source of the Hur'q incursion. Heavily damaged, she is an easy target – save for the vast numbers of Hur'q forces protecting her. Cooper and the Valkyrie squadron must defeat the Hur'q Fighters, while attempting to prevent Hur'q Battleships from leaving the area, and establishing a foothold in the quadrant. Once the Sentinel is assailable, Brennan callously self-destructs the vessel, fleeing the ship in an escape pod, hidden among a series of decoys. At the same time, the massive Hur'q Mothership, the heart of the incursion, is emerging from the rift. Cooper must find the pod containing Brennan and the interphase generator, and take them into the rift to once and for all end the Hur'q incursion. Endings Depending on your actions in End of Eternity, you will be shown one of three ending FMVs: Victory If you succeed in all mission objectives in the final mission, Cooper successfully seals the Hur'q rift, destroying the Hur'q Mothership, thus once and for all eliminating the Hur'q incursion. Victorious, the Typhon takes part in a fly-past of San Francisco, before returning to deep space. Starfleet Command gives commendations to Red Squad, Worf and the crew of the Typhon. The Valkyrie squadron is placed on full active duty, and Cooper is given promotion to the rank of Lieutenant. Partial Victory If the Vanguard Complex is not destroyed during mission 5a, the rift is sealed, but as small celebrations are seen in San Francisco, the surviving Hur'q and Kam'Jahtae vessels - led by the Vanguard Complex - attack and destroy the [[#USS Lovell|USS Lovell]], forcing the Enterprise and its attendant vessels to fall back to the border of the Neutral Zone to hold the line. Failure If the Typhon is destroyed, the player is killed, or if the mission fails, both ship and squadron are lost in the battle with the Hur'q. The Enterprise arrives in the sector in an attempt to search for survivors, but with the Hur'q opening more subspace rifts in the area, and their ships flooding into the quadrant, she is forced to retreat. "It is my only hope that we can find a way to defeat this vicious new enemy, so that the sacrifices of those who died were not in vain." References USS Typhon The USS Typhon (NX-85808) is a Typhon-class starship, in operation in the 24th century. Described by Captain Jean-Luc Picard as a "mobile outpost and carrier starship", the Typhon is a prototype vessel, capable of carrying 26 ''Valkyrie''-class fighters, and armed with pulse phaser turrets and quantum torpedoes. During the Titan System Incident, the Typhon was commanded by Lieutenant Commander Worf, and was dispatched to the Titan system as an advanced scout. :Named for the Greek deity (also Typhon sector). See . USS Sentinel The USS Sentinel (NCC-1733-B), is a Sovereign-class starship, in operation in the 24th century. Commanded by Marcus Brennan, the Sentinel was on shakedown trials near the Romulan Neutral Zone in late 2375, testing an experimental interspatial warp drive. During the test, contact was lost with the Sentinel in the vicinity of the Titan system, and she was presumed lost. ("Seek and Destroy") Shortly afterward, the USS Typhon discovered that the Sentinel had attacked and driven away a Romulan warbird from Rkar N'ra. ("Unusual Suspects") A shuttlecraft from the Sentinel was discovered disabled in the Iridis Fire Nebula, containing log entries from the vessel's first officer, Commander Patrick Cates. It was revealed that the Sentinel had discovered an alien device on the surface of the planet, with technology similar to the vessel's new warp drive. The away team sent to investigate the device returned "in an agitated state", and were quarantined for security. The Sentinel encountered a large orbital structure that seemed to be connected to the generator. On approach, the structure activated, and released a large fleet of Kam'Jahtae vessels, awakening them from their cryogenic suspension. The crew were subsequently brought under the control of the interphase generator. ("Alien Chronicles" and cut scene immediately thereafter) The Sentinel was eventually caught near the outskirts of Deadspace. Although the initial assault by the Typhon and the Valkyrie squadron was unsuccessful in disabling the vessel, the damage sustained was considerable. ("The Sentinel Returns") Subsequently, the Sentinel was self-destructed by Captain Brennan near the Hur'q interspatial rift. The survivors were released in escape pods. ("End of Eternity") ''Valkyrie''-class fighter The Valkyrie-class fighter is a type of Federation vessel in service in the late 24th century. The initial shipment of Valkyries was assigned to the [[#USS Typhon|USS Typhon]] for shakedown in early 2377 after the Dominion War. The Valkyrie Squadron, as they were designated, were later heavily involved in the Titan system incident. Several fighter variants were seen during the incident, all modified from the basic Valkyrie spaceframe, itself an extensive rework of the Federation mission scoutship. The fighter is initially armed with dual-mounted Type 10 phasers, a nose-mounted Type 9 phaser (later a compression phaser. A single forward-mounted torpedo launcher was capable of launching either a photon torpedo or quantum torpedo. To cover the aft arc was a gravitic/photon mine launcher. Each launcher had a magazine of ten. Each weapon module can be replaced with a better type, but the complement usually does not exceed three primary energy weapons and three secondary explosive munitions. All variants had a forward tractor beam that swiveled aft for towing. Three Trainer-type fighters are available in two player holomatches with standard weaponry. The Orca, a small Mark I variant with moderate speed, hull strength and shields. The -inspired Gryphon, with a weaker hull, but increased speed and heavy shields. The -inspired Scarab, with heavier hull and moderate shields at the cost of speed and maneuverability The production model Type 1 Valkyrie assigned to Red Squad evolved as well. Type 1a Valkyries were modified with technology taken from a captured Kam'Jahtae fighter. ("Rightful Masters") Type 2 Valkyries - also known as Valor-class variants - had heavier armor and additional weapons systems, and shared similarities with the Orca, although two large outboard nacelles were added to the wings of the spaceframe in an "E" shape. These variants were upgraded to the more heavily armed type 2a shortly after their initial deployment. Type 3 Valkyries were fitted with advanced weaponry and were a significant departure from types 1 and 2, with two pylons mounted on the forward hull reaching forward in a Y to two back curved nacelles bracketing the spaceframe . Type 3a Valkyries were deployed towards the end of the incident. An even more highly advanced Type 3a Valkyrie piloted by Ryan Cooper was successful in closing the Hur'q interspatial rift. ("End of Eternity") Following the success of the Typhon s mission in the Titan system, the Valkyrie squadron was placed on active duty. :Type 1a ''Valkyries were first seen in "Bad Altitude", type 2 in "Prey for Danger", type 2a in "Edge of the Abyss", type 3 in "Killing Time", and type 3a in "The Sentinel Returns".'' :In the Archives section, which showcased each model available in the game, the various ''Valkyrie types had an assigned registry.'' :Named for the Norse mythological warrior women. USS Lovell USS Lovell (NCC-35422) is an starship, in operation in the 24th century. In 2375, the vessel was commanded by Captain Zidane Blackwood. The Lovell was the first starship to detect the encroaching Borg armada, and relayed that data to Starfleet Command. :In the "Partial Victory" ending, the ''Lovell is attacked and destroyed by the Kam'Jahtae, although Picard mistakenly identifies it as the USS Discovery.'' :Named for Jim Lovell, commander of ''Apollo 13. During the early stages of production, the vessel was dubbed "USS Develop".'' USS Discovery The USS Discovery (NCC-52333) was a starship, in operation in the 24th century. The Discovery was on assignment near the Scorpion Cluster in 2375, when it was attacked by the newly arrived hur'q. The vessel was disabled near the planet Lycosa, and was trapped in the gravity well of a quantum singularity. Escape pods from the vessel were recovered by the [[#USS Typhon|USS Typhon]] during the rescue operation a rogue Cardassian faction began attacking the Typhon seeking vengeance but they were defeated, but the vessel itself could not be retrieved, and it was lost beyond the event horizon. ("Edge of the Abyss") Probe H0169 Ryan Cooper Ensign Ryan Cooper is a recent Academy graduate and member of Red Squad. As the protagonist, the player takes the role of Ensign Cooper in all the missions. Cooper's flying (and more than once, his gunnery) skills were impressive enough to catch the notice of Lieutenant Commander Worf and Captain Picard. At the conclusion of invasion, Cooper is promoted. Marcus Brennan Captain of the Sentinel. When his ship discovers the Vanguard complex, he comes under the influence of the Kam'Jatae/Hur'q, and disaffects, assisting in the invasion. At the end of invasion, Marcus Brennen ejects from the crippled Sentinel in an escape pod, but is flung back into the rift by a repulsor beam from Cooper's fighter. If the player wins by doing this, the Hur'q wormhole collapses and the invasion is repelled. Ensign Tanner Surname of the second pilot in the multiplayer missions. Kam'Jahtae Vanguard complex The Vanguard complex was a massive structure placed in orbit of Rkar N'ra, in which the Kam'Jahtae were held in cryogenic suspension. When the USS Sentinel arrived in the system to test its new interspatial warp engines, it was drawn to the complex after retrieving an interphase generator. The complex then activated itself, reviving the dormant Kam'Jahtae and their vessels. (cut scene following "Alien Chronicles") The complex superstructure was a vessel in its own right. Following its reactivation, the superstructure (referred to as a "spine ship") headed for the Tosk Nebula, in the Norse system. There, it attempted to create a wormhole to Earth, but was stopped by Ensign Cooper. The vessel had a powerful deflector shield, impervious to most weaponry. A series of three or more mines were able to disrupt the shield long enough for a Valkyrie fighter to penetrate them. The vessel was equipped with plasma weaponry. ("The Infernal Machine") Hur'q Titan system The Titan system is a star system located in the Romulan Neutral Zone. The [[#USS Lovell|USS Lovell]] detected the first Borg spearhead in this system. At the same time, the USS Sentinel ran tests of its new interspatial warp drive in the system, and was drawn to planet Rkar N'ra by unusual energy readings. :Apparently unrelated to Titan, a moon of Saturn that bears the same name. Rkar N'ra Rkar N'ra is a planet in the Titan system. It was the location of the Kam'Jahtae Vanguard complex until its accidental reactivation by the crew of the Sentinel. In addition, the surface of the planet held an interphase generator that seized control of the Sentinel crew. External links * *'' '' at gaming.trekcore.com * by James Swallow Invasion